Technic Force
by Drake Turner
Summary: The Technic Force is a team of super-powered teens. They got their powers from radioactive crystals that crashed on Earth from an inter-dimensional hole from space. This incident changed their lives forever and the world. This is the team and their powers. All with different personalities and experiences. Enjoy!


**Technic Force**

**The Technic Force is a team of super-powered teens. They got their powers from radioactive crystals that crashed on Earth from an inter-dimensional hole from space. This incident changed their lives forever and the world. This is the team and their powers. All with different personalities and experiences. **

**Drake Turner- Technic Spider 16**

**Drake Turner pick up a black radioactive crystal. It gave him the power of increased strength, speed, agility, focus sense ability, wall crawling and webbing. He is also is the leader of the team. He keeps the team in the order in training and teamwork. Teleporto also gave him his own gear to use in battle. He has Technic Bombs, Spider Shocks, Spider-Rangs, Robotic-Webs and web-whisk gauntlet to increase the strength of his webs. Along the way he been on and off high energy signatures. It was the crystal unlocking its full potential. He couldn't control or unlock fully it just turned on when he needed extra strength. But having powers doesn't make life easy. He goes to high school and have to keep up with his work and superhero duties and also a typical girlfriend. That's Drake Turner life.**

**Jessica Stark- Electrica 16**

**Jessica Thomas picked up a purple radioactive that gave her the power to generate and manipulate lighting. It also came with power of flight. Also her cells are covered with lighting which charge her powers. If she used them all up her energy decreased along with them. It has to charge up manually or if she grabs something with a high voltage to charge because of that it changed her DNA which mad her eyes purple and a certain part of her brown hair purple. She was pretty scared when she got found she had powers but got use to it. She also goes to high school and loves fashion. She also his Drake's girlfriend. She always keep an eye on him and make sure he doesn't stress over being a leader of teenagers of his age. She can be bossy sometimes. That's Jessica's life.**

**Jake Barton-Flame 16**

**Jake Barton picked up a red radioactive crystal that gave him the power to generate and control fire. It turn his heart on fire which has to stay lit for him to live. So his insides are completely hot which affected his DNA. He now has a certain part of his black hair red. He's the joker of the group. The one that insults the bad guys. He's a total hot shot. He loves snowboarding and football. When it comes to girls he act likes he's a cool guy and manly. But he really is goofy and not that bright. He was psyched when he found out he had powers. He was a girl getter before and after he got his powers. That's Jake's life.**

**Chris Marvel-Chill 16**

**Chris Marvel picked up a blue crystal that gave him the power to generate and create ice. His insides are completely frozen. Which changed his DNA. Now his eyes are blue and a certain of his black hair is blue. He is just like Flame when it comes to girls just a little more mature. Now that he has powers he hates the heat and likes to stay in the shade or in cool areas. In order to stand the heat he covers his body with ice to resist some of the heat. That's Chris's life.**

**Mike Marvel-Splash 15**

**Mike Marvel picked up a light blue radioactive crystal that gave him to generate and control water. That turn his cells and heart into liquid. Which sometimes make him liquidate his whole body. He learned how to control it later on though. He also is Chris little brother and bother. Their parents died in a plane crash along with Jake's. But he can always rely on his brother. He was excited when he got powers and used them all the time. That's Splash's life.**

**Jennette Blow-Windstorm 16**

**Jeanette Blow pick up an off white crystal which gave her the power to generate and control the wind. When she first got her powers things were going through her but she learned how to control her cells. She is very active and love shopping. She literally blows your problems away. Her parents died from an explosion in a bank. She has loving friends to keep it off her mind. That's Jennette's life.**

**Cody Johnson-Rocker 16**

**Cody Johnson picked up a brown crystal which gave him to control the earth rock. He can control avalanches, mud-slides, cause rock storms and use it to travel on a stable rock surface. He okay with having powers. Accept that his insides are solid and have muscles that are hard as rock. He also has a depressing backstory when he almost died. Also, he's currently dating Jennette. So he's dealing with girls, two annoying teammates and have dreams about dying. Yep that's Rockers life.**

**Brittany Clover-Phyla 16**

**Brittany Clover picked up a white crystal which gave her the powers of telepathy, telekinesis, and other types of psionic abilities. Phyla been through a lot in her life. All her family she ever had were killed in her face. Foster Care didn't accept her and no one wanted to adopt her. Then she met Deandre Turner. He took her in and provided the things she need. So she technically grew up with Drake. Turner didn't adopt her because she didn't want adoption. When she got her powers she tried to control her powers but that didn't work out. When she was dating Rocker she almost killed him during a training exercise. Some powerful physic blast came out of her and destroyed the whole the place. Rocker made a rock shield to cover him from the blast just in time to survive. After that she brocked up with him and became emo and didn't care about much anymore. That's Phy's life.**

**Josh Parker-Zoom 15**

**Josh Parker picked up an orange crystal which gave him the power of super speed and increased concentration. He was so excited when got his powers. He used them for everything he does. He's very hyper active and makes jokes all the time. He pulls pranks on everyone on the team. He stopped pulling pranks on Phyla because one time he almost got killed. He also loves kicking bad guys but even though he has super speed he does get knock along. That's Zooms life.**

**Jeremy White-Teleporto 16**

**Jeremy White picked up a green crystal which gave him the power of teleportation and increase intelligence. That made him the brain of the team. He designs the vehicles, gadgets and upgrades everything the team has. He also built special gear for the team. For Zoom he built high tech gloves. Their made with a special energy that builds up his punches. He also built special gloves for Phyla, Flame, Chill, Tornada, Splash, and Technic Spider. These help them amplify their powers into different objects and shapes to use in hand to hand combat. For himself he has high tech swords that have a special energy to make a punch not to slice unless he makes them to. He makes the design and gets the team to build them including Drake's dad and his uncle. One of his best inventions were the Technic Scanners. These are advanced glasses that scan anything seen by them. It gives all details and information of the object. It's also used to help control their powers. Without them they became unstable. Just in case that does happen they train at their secret hideout in Antarctica which he made himself just by throwing a cube that made a technologic base so no one gets hurt. For him to be super intelligent he's best friends with a super non-intelligent person. Zoom. Zoom talks him into helping him with pranks and going on night watches looking for crime. He enjoys it too. That's Teleporto's life.**

**Miranda Sparks-Caster**

**Miranda Sparks picked up a pink crystal but it was different from the crystals. This one didn't have an energy signature it was a magic. The crystal gave her the power to generate magic power. In blasts, fields and flight. In order to get real spells and amazing new power. The team use their knowledge of other magician's superhero to help her: Zantanna, Doctor Strange, Gwen Tennyson and Raven. That made her the youngest most powerful sorceress on Earth. She also does most of the cleaning to. She loves cooking and training with her teammates. Even though sometimes her cook creations end up blowing up or turning into some magical mutant creature. That's Caster's life.**

**Deandre Turner-Stronghold 30**

**Deandre Turner didn't pick up a crystal like team did. He was chasing after Zoom when he exactly fell into a power amplifying chamber Teleporto was working on. Since he doesn't have powers it rose up his human abilities. He now has increased strength and invulnerability. He can't get sick or get old. That's why they gave him the name Stronghold. He's not really a member of the team. He's just a person that runs into trouble but he still gets the advanced car, costume and Technic Scanner. That's why most of his time is building vehicles, partying and just plain out read. Turner is the only one that knows their secret identities which make him a target to many villains. That's why the Technic Force protect him no matter what. He is also a father to most of team since he's a multi billionaire and fun to hang with. Even he has a hard time dealing with Phyla and Drake. Since one is emo and one is uptight and always busy but he gets over it. Even if it's his son. That's the Stronghold's life.**

**That's the Technic Force who have to deal big-time with villains and criminals from Earth and Space. Also the fact that they can't age. They encounter new friends, heroes, and of course new obstacles. Now that the world have the Technic Force nothing going to touch Earth! **


End file.
